Absolute Power
by SuperBear
Summary: A powerful being transports SG-1 to the "Enterprise,' sends Kirk and Spock to Cheyenne Mountain, and generally wreaks havoc on a timeline in which SG-1 paved the way for the Federation.
1. Switching Places

The being who manipulated all these events could see from different points of view.

He could see from the perspective of the one called "O'Neill."

Standing on the transporter platform of the U.S.S. "Enterprise," Colonel Jack O'Neill casually turned toward the men at the station and offered a simple greeting.

"Howdy," he said with a sideways wave.

Pushing a button, Montgomery Scott instantly summoned help.

"Security to the transporter room," he said in his distinctive Scottish brogue.

The four figures had already stepped down from the platform. Of course the man next to Scotty was already pointing a phaser.

O'Neill waved a pointed finger. "I don't think your little toy gun will work," he said.

Next to him, a man in glasses looked mystified.

"You're Scotty," he said.

The engineer frowned. "You'll refer to me as 'Chief Engineer,' if you please."

"Bit of a mouthful, don't you think?" O'Neill said as he glanced around.

"Who are you?" Scotty demanded.

Still looking mystified, the one in glasses pointed as he made the introductions. "I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Jack, Sam and Teal'c." In addition to the colonel, Daniel pointed to an impossibly gigantic man and a blond-haired woman who looked almost as mystified and concerned as Daniel did.

O'Neill repeated the sideways wave. "Howdy. Again."

The large one with the gold medallion on his forehead, Teal'c, offered a slight bow of his bald head.

"Greetings, Chief Engineer Scotty."

"Hello," the one called Sam said nervously. Her uniform name tag read "MAJ. CARTER."

"Hello yourselves," Scotty said. "Don't step any closer."

"We're peaceful explorers," Daniel explained. His eyebrows went up as he held out a hand. "Much like you aboard the 'Enterprise.'" Here, he frowned. "If, in fact, that's where we are."

"I don't know how that could be," Carter said.

"Indeed."

Scotty wore a look that was skeptical yet friendly. "If you're so peaceful, would you be so kind as to place your weapons on the floor?"

"Sure. No problem." As he gingerly squatted to put his weapon down, Daniel quietly spoke to his companions. "Guys, go ahead. It'll be okay."

Standing firm, O'Neill looked almost as skeptical as Scotty.

"You know what, Daniel? I don't think so. I'm thinking someone disguised as a guy from 'Star Trek' might actually mean us harm."

"Indeed."

"I'm with you, sir."

"Jack, guys. Let's show him we're peaceful."

"No, Daniel."

"Please."

"Take it easy, Daniel. I won't actually shoot him. Unless he does something stupid. You're not going to do something stupid, are you, 'Star Trek' guy?"

"You first," Scotty said. With a look that was now skeptical and harsh, the chief engineer nodded. "How exactly did you activate the transporter without us?"

"We didn't," Daniel said.

"We're not sure what happened," Carter said. "We've actually been getting thrown around into a lot of different places."

"Yes, a lot," O'Neill said. "Kind of annoying, actually."

"We are not responsible for the involuntary activation of your transporter system," Teal'c said.

"Maybe you need someone to warn you about unexpected stuff like that," O'Neill said. "We've got a guy like that at our base. His name's Walter. Great guy."

As a door whisked open, men in red shirts burst in pointing phasers.

O'Neill spoke calmly. "Like I said before, those toy guns won't actually do anything."

A moment later, O'Neill was stunned, and Teal'c had to carry him to the brig. When O'Neill came to, he thought there was an open exit but he discovered, in a painful manner, there was a force field.

Shortly thereafter, a tall dark-haired man with pointed ears appeared on the other side of the force field.

"Greetings," he said.

O'Neill raised his eyebrows. "And you are?"

"I am Spock. First officer of the 'Enterprise.'"

"No, I mean who are you really? Because there's no way I'm believing characters from a T-V show have taken us prisoner." O'Neill waved his hand. "This is like when the Goa'uld tried to convince me I was in the year twenty-seventy-seven. Just more fake."

"This does seem real," Daniel said, staring at the Vulcan.

Spock lifted an eyebrow. "Most curious. You doubt my authenticity, just as I doubt yours." With a slight frown, he crossed his arms. "I have consulted our historical records and learned of 'S-G-One,' a team of intergalactic explorers that operated in secret from a base on Earth. Late twentieth century, early twenty-first century. Their activities helped pave the way for the Federation many years later."

O'Neill spread his hands. "Happy to help out. Now, mind letting us out of here?"

Once again, Spock lifted an eyebrow. "Logically, if you are S-G-One, how could you be here in this time period? And if I were to release you, where would you go? How would you return to your own time?"

"He's got a point, sir," Carter said.

"We'll think of something. And you're the one who's phony, pal!" O'Neill shouted.

Now Spock wore a slightly wide-eyed look. "I am quite real, I assure you."

"Well, we're real, too. So that puts us at a, what would you call it, Daniel?"

Daniel wore a slight wince. "An impasse?"

"Yeah, one of those."

"Fascinating," the Vulcan whispered as he turned to go.

"Hey, Spock?" Daniel said.

Spock turned back. "Yes?"

"It's a great honor to meet you."

The Vulcan lifted an eyebrow then turned and walked away.

Once he was gone, O'Neill said, "Gee, Daniel, why didn't you just ask for his autograph?"

Daniel shrugged. "What can I say, Jack? He's Spock."

"That doesn't make sense, Daniel," Carter said. "How could a person from a T-V show exist, and know about us?"

"I get that, Sam," Daniel said. "But he seemed very real. I couldn't help but be impressed."

"Then you must be thrilled to meet me."

They turned to find the captain of the "Enterprise" in his gold uniform. Or perhaps only the appearance of such.

"Ah," O'Neill said. "You must be the fellow pretending to be Captain Kirk."

"I am Captain Kirk," the man said sharply. "The question is: who are you?"

As he made the introductions, O'Neill pointed to others in the group. "I'm Luke Skywalker, this is Princess Leia, Chewbacca and Han Solo."

"Whoever you are, you're not S-G-One."

"Oh, but we are. Last time I checked anyway. And we've already been through this with the tall guy with the pointed ears." Holding out a flat hand, O'Neill gestured tall then pointed to his left ear.

"Mister Spock is my science officer, and you will speak of him with the proper respect. Is that clear?"

O'Neill made a face. "Bossy little thing, aren't you?"

"You will also speak to me with the proper respect. Now, who are you? Explain yourself, mister!"

"Like Dorothy, we just want to go home. Is there a good witch named Glinda we might talk to?"

"I want to know who you are!"

O'Neill stepped forward. "I told you who we are. Now, how about letting us out of this little science fiction convention? And while you're at it, do something about that little bit of hair over your forehead." The colonel waved a finger over his own forehead.

As Kirk sighed, Daniel stepped forward. "It's like we told Scotty. We're peaceful explorers. Much like you and your crew."

"Peaceful explorers. But you carry weapons."

"As do you and those aboard the 'Enterprise.' Like you, we only fight when we have to."

Kirk grinned. "You make an excellent point, Mister...?"

"Daniel Jackson. This is Jack, Sam, and Teal'c."

"Howdy," O'Neill said, once again offering the sideways wave.

"And we are a lot like you and your crew," Daniel said.

As Kirk considered this, Carter stepped forard. "Pardon me for asking, sir, but why would the captain of a starship, if that's who you are, personally visit some prisoners in the brig?"

"Major Carter makes an excellent point," Teal'c said.

O'Neill folded his arms. "She's got you there, 'Captain Kirk.'"

The brown-haired man grinned. "I can't help but be intrigued when I learn a group of intergalactic explorers from Earth's past shows up on my ship." He shrugged. "I had to see for myself." He then frowned. "And you could be a possible threat."

"Well, we aren't," O'Neill said. "So will you let us out now?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Not until I know more."

"To be honest, I'd do the same." O'Neill waved his hand. "Well, it's been nice chatting with you. Now if you'll run along, we have a full day ahead of us here in the brig."

Kirk's grin returned. "Don't go anywhere."

"No promises."

Not long after Kirk left, O'Neill pointed to the new presence in the room. "Daniel, correct me if I'm wrong, but the pale smiling fellow in the corner; he wasn't there just a second ago, right?"

"No, Jack, he wasn't."

"You are indeed correct, O'Neill."

"I see him, too, sir."

O'Neill raised his eyebrows at the new arrival. "And you are?"

The pale one had a face like a skull, and as he smiled, his teeth seemed to multiply.

"Who, little old me?" he said, patting his pale chest. "Why, I'm here to help you escape, of course."

"That's swell. And why exactly would you do that?"

The smile got bigger. "So you can take over the bridge of the 'Enterprise,' of course."

"Of course."

Next thing they knew, members of SG-1 were strolling through the corridors of (to them) the fake "Enterprise." Well, not exactly strolling. More like sticking to the walls and keeping a watch out for anyone.

Oh, yeah. Did I forget to mention? The pale guy arranged the return of their weapons. As a result, they grabbed a dark-haired guy in blue.

"Need to get to the bridge," O'Neill said. "And my weapon is not set for stun."

"Although mine is," Teal'c said as he held his staff weapon up.

"Still painful," O'Neill said.

One corridor and a turbolift ride later, they were on the bridge of the "Enterprise." And naturally they appeared quite threatening. Invisible to all present, the pale being giggled at the sight: SG-1 hijacking the "Enterprise!"

"Weapons on the floor," O'Neill ordered. Once the phasers clattered to the floor, the colonel gave further orders. "Take us to a planet with a Stargate."

"Sir?" Sulu said.

From the science station, Spock looked stern as he folded his arms.

"Colonel O-Neill, if that is indeed who you are, think this through logically. A Stargate cannot return you to your own time."

"It'll do for a start," O'Neill said.

Next to Spock, Kirk held out beseeching hands. "Surrender now, and we'll try to help you. We'll figure this out together."

Captain Kirk was unable to say any more because he and Spock vanished.

From his station, Chekov angrily rose.

"What have you done with Captain Kirk and Mister Spock?" he demanded.

"We had nothing to do with their disappearance," Teal'c stated solemnly.

"I just met the guys," O'Neill said.

"Trust me, Chekov, Sulu, Uhura, everyone," Daniel said. "We mean you no harm."

"Then why are the captain and Mister Spock gone?" Sulu asked.

Carter provided her answer. "It was probably done by whoever or whatever sent us here."

"Which means your Captain Kirk and Mister Spock could be anywhere," Teal'c said.

Where they were, Kirk and Spock stood with their backs to an activated Stargate. They faced a bald man in an Air Force uniform, one who spoke to them in an angry manner.

"Who the devil are you two?"

Still glancing around uncertainly, Kirk spoke. "I'm Captain Kirk, and this is my science officer Mister Spock."

"Sure you are. And I'm Darth Vader!" The bald man gestured to two armed men standing nearby. "Lock them up until they're ready to tell us who they really are."

On the bridge of the "Enterprise," Daniel whispered to his friend.

"Jack, are you sure this was a good idea? I mean, someone you've never met before tells you to take over the 'Enterprise,' and you do it?"

O'Neill muttered back. "Normally, I don't take advice from a pale guy who shows up out of nowhere. But it seemed like the best alternative at the time, Daniel."

"Maybe I can help." A grinning dark-haired man stepped forward and extended his hand. "Doctor Leonard McCoy."

With a slight frown, Daniel shook his hand. "We appreciate your help, Doctor McCoy. But aren't you worried about your friends?"

McCoy waved his hand. "Jim and Spock? They're very capable. They've disappeared before. They'll come back. They always do."

"I suppose that's true," Daniel said, adjusting his glasses.

McCoy continued to grin. "I've also been with the 'Enterprise' long enough to know things aren't always what they seem." He pointed back and forth. "Look at you four. You don't strike me as the alien invader hijacker types."

"We aren't," Carter said.

Here, Daniel quickly introduced everyone.

"See?" McCoy said. "You make polite introductions. Not something real hijackers would do. And you, Colonel O-Neill, don't seem anything like Khan."

"Well, thank you, Leonard."

"And you, Doctor Jackson, don't seem anything like Apollo. No offense."

"None taken."

Teal'c bowed. "We appreciate any assistance, Doctor McCoy."

McCoy wiggled his finger at the big guy. "And you, Mister...Teal'c, is it? You're nothing like Trelayne."

"I must take your word for that, Doctor McCoy."

Smiling broadly, McCoy dropped his arms to his side. "Let's see if we can't find some way to help you."

Carter blinked in confusion. "You want to help us?"

"Like I said, Major Carter: I've been with the 'Enterprise' a long time. I've found direct conflict usually leads to disaster."

"That's very progressive of you, Doctor McCoy," Daniel said.

"Yes. Very forward-thinking," O'Neill said.

"We appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it, Doctor Jackson."

"Please. Call me Daniel."

"Very well, Daniel." McCoy chuckled. "If you are dangerous invaders, you're awfully friendly."

"As are you, Doctor McCoy," Teal'c said, once again bowing.

"So, how did you happen to end up here?" McCoy asked.

Carter's blue eyes were a little wider than usual.. "We went through the Stargate. Then we found ourselves being sent to all kinds of different places. The side of a highway, a busy downtown."

"Next thing we knew, we were in your transporter room," Daniel said, still looking slightly confused.

"Met Scotty. A real peach." O'Neill moved his weapon to his side. "Oh, yeah. We also met this pale guy in the brig. He let us out. Gave us our weapons back. He's a real peach, too."

"Ah," McCoy said with a nod. "Another powerful fellow wreaking havoc. Seems they're always popping up on the 'Enterprise.'"

In a darkened room inside Cheyenne Mountain, Kirk and Spock discussed their situation.

"Spock, what's going on here?"

With his hands behind his back, the Vulcan wore his usual intense look, as if he were concentrating deeply.

"I believe we are inside Cheyenne Mountain. A secret underground base that served as the operations center for the Stargate missions."

"Are you certain, Spock?"

"I cannot have a high degree of certainty, of course, captain. But I do recognize the man we just encountered. His picture was in one of the historical files. General George Hammond."

As he stepped forward, Kirk looked back and forth. "Have we actually gone back in time, or is this some elaborate illusion?"

"It is impossible to know, captain. Any theory or hypothesis at this point would be pure conjecture. Without my tricorder, I cannot even ascertain if what surrounds us is material, let alone its composition, if any." Suddenly, Spock frowned. "Most curious."

"What is it, Spock?"

"According to a declassified report I read, S-G-One once traveled back in time to the year nineteen-sixty-nine."

"That's about the time we helped Gary Seven with his missile crisis."

"Exactly why it was so significiant to me."

"An event that likely would have had repercussions of dramatic proportions," someone said in a clear, cool, crisp voice.

At the sound of the voice, the two men started. An albino stood in the corner, arms crossed, big toothy smile on his skull-like face. And he wore some odd combination of a Starfleet tunic and Stargate Command uniform.

Dressed in his tattered uniform, the albino had dark eyes and a crazed look.

"Hello there!" he said cheerfully, waving his long pale fingers.

As his eyes narrowed slightly, Spock crossed his arms. "I suspect you are not indigenous to this time period or this location."

"Quite correct, my dear Mister Spock." He bowed his pale head.

"I further suspect you are the one responsible for manipulating ourselves and our visitors aboard the 'Enterprise.'"

"Right again, sir."

"That's assuming any of this is even real," Kirk snapped.

The albino went on, this time in a more high-pitched voice. "It is quite real, I assure you, Captain Kirk!"

Kirk stepped forward and grabbed him, but the pale one simply smiled.

"Who are you, mister?" Kirk demanded. "Explain yourself!"

"Who am I?" he shrieked. "Why, Captain Kirk, I am simply someone who loves playing games."

Kirk tightened his grip but found himself holding only empty air. From the opposite corner, the Albino leaned lazily against the wall as he spoke in a casual tone.

"I removed S-G-One from their time period to see the impact on history." He slapped his handa together, making a loud cracking noise. "It's been DE-lightful!"

He waved a pale hand at the Vulcan. "But now Mister Spock has given me an even better idea."

As Kirk and Spock closed in on the pale figure, he wiggled chalk-white fingers on both hands.

"Ta-da!" he said.

"It may not matter, sir," Carter said aboard the "Enterprise." "It's like Spock said. If we're outside our time period, a Stargate won't get us home."

"Maybe we're inside a television set," O'Neill suggested.

"That seems most unlikely, O-Neill."

"You never know, Teal-c," McCoy said. "There are more things in heaven and earth."

"Begging your pardon, sirs, but any Stargates in this galaxy were removed or destroyed a long time ago," Sulu said.

"Centuries ago," Chekov said. "By the Goa'uld."

"I don't see how that can be," Daniel said.

From her station, Uhura spoke up. "Most of the Stargates were destroyed during the Goa'uld-Klingon War."

O'Neill's eyebrows shot up. "The what now?"

"The Goa'uld-Klingon War," Uhura said.

With his very serious look, Daniel crossed his arms. "An event never mentioned on the T-V series. I mean, how could it be?"

Carter made a face. "How can the Goa'uld be part of the history of a T-V show?"

"They cannot," Teal'c said flatly.

"This is all fake. Fake, I tell you," O'Neill said.

"Funny, I feel real." McCoy patted his chest with both hands.

O'Neill put a hand on his shoulder. "And you've been a wonderfully fake help. But we need to find our way out of here."

"First, we need to understand the situation," Daniel said.

"I could help," McCoy said.

"Thanks. But I'm thinking a fake person wouldn't be all that helpful. You might even try to trip us up."

"Well, come on, Colonel O-Neill. I may not be Jim or Spock but give me a chance."

That was when they found themselves in a new room. A dimly lit room with high walls. And a couple of familiar people.

"Jim! Spock!" McCoy shouted.

"Hello, Bones."

"Doctor."

"Where the blazes have you two been?"

"Stargate Command," Kirk said, looking directly at O'Neill.

"Well, I hope they rolled out the old red carpet for you," the colonel said.

"Not exactly," Kirk said with a grin.

"Now we must try to ascertain our current situation," Spock said.

O'Neill lifted a finger. "You know, I was just saying that. Great minds think alike, I guess. Although yours is a fake mind, I'm pretty sure."

"We do need to understand what's going on," Daniel said.

"Indeed."

"It's the only way to start solving the problem," Carter said.

"I may be able to help there."

They all turned to the one who spoke. Shrouded in darkness, the smiling albino stood huddled up in a corner. His guests moved toward him then reeled back.

"Some kind of invisible barrier," Carter said, pressing her hands against it.

"Second time that's happened," O'Neill groaned. "Man, that hurts."

"Let me see, Colonel O-Neill," McCoy said as he proceeded to examine him.

"You again," Kirk said, holding out his hands toward the Albino.

"Oh, you've met," O'Neill said as McCoy took his pulse. "Delightful fellow, isn't he? Be great at parties, I bet."

McCoy gave the Albino a sharp look. "Who the blazes are you?" he demanded.

"Yes, explain your purpose," Teal'c said.

The Albino smiled as he held up his hands.

"I am someone who manipulates events in this timeline, just to see what happens."

"Sounds like you need a new hobby," O'Neill said.

"Doing something like that could have disastrous consequences," Carter said.

The Albino smiled. "I understand that, Major Carter. I simply don't care."

"Just what we need," McCoy muttered. "A being of great power who's a sociopath."

Spock frowned. "I take objection to power without restraint. It is both illogical and destructive."

"I don't care about that, either, Mister Spock."

"What exactly do you care about?" McCoy asked in a droll voice with a droll facial expression as he stood with his arms crossed.

"Games, Doctor McCoy. I like games." Smiling, the Albino crossed his legs like a yoga master and floated to the center of the room.

"I went back in time. Back into Earth's past. The nineteen-sixties. Wonderful era!"

"I'm sure you had a swell time."

"Oh, I did, Colonel O-Neill, I did. Found an obscure writer of science fiction stories. Convinced him he should go into television. Helped him make a little something called 'Star Trek.'" Leaning forward, he whispered as he held out a flat open palm. "Didn't whisper the stuff in his ear. As his writing partner, I just threw out ideas. Out loud. Even helped him find actors who look like Kirk and Spock here."

Leaning back, the Albino smiled as he looked back and forth. "So you see, S-G-One, that is how you know Captain Kirk and his crew from a T-V show. But you are still part of their history."

"How about that?" O'Neill lifted his eyebrows at the man in yellow. "In that case, Captain Kirk, since you're apparently real, could I sit in your chair? Maybe get a tribble or two?"

Kirk's sideways glance looked a little stern. "Maybe later, Colonel O-Neill."

"Please excuse Jack if he's a little off," Daniel said. "Before we arrived on the 'Enterprise,' we were showing up in all kinds of other places."

"We were alongside a highway, then in a busy downtown," Carter said.

"Among many other places," Teal'c said.

"The 'Enterprise' was just one more stop on our little trip," O'Neill said.

Now the Albino pressed a chalk-white fist against a chalk-white cheek. "Creating 'Star Trek' didn't have that much impact on the timeline. Quite all right. I was only experimenting."

"It's good to have a hobby," O'Neill said. "Can we go now?"

"I'm with the colonel," Kirk said sharply. "Whatever your game is, we're done playing. Send us home. Now!"

"You tell him, Captain Kirk," O'Neill said.

Still floating, the Albino smiled. "Oh, not just yet, my friends. I must tell you what has transpired."

"Must you?" O'Neill sighed.

"I must." As t he Albino snapped his fingers, he lit up. Literally. A soft white glow emanated from his skull-face. "I got the most delightful idea. I would remove S-G-One from their time period and put them aboard the 'Enterprise.' The results were astounding. The Goa'uld-Klingon War!"

"That event has always been part of our history," Kirk said.

Spock wore his usual frown. "Consider it logically, captain. If there was a change in the timeline, we would not notice. It would simply be a natural part of our history."

"Is there a way to make this fellow go away?" McCoy muttered.

Now the Albino placed fists on his hips. "In the original timeline, the Goa'uld faced major defeats courtesy of S-G-One."

"It's nice to be appreciated," O'Neill said. "We're ready to go now."

"In the original timeline, the Goa'uld removed the Stargates from this galaxy to avoid confrontation with the Federation. After all, if the Tau'ri defeated them, how much more the people of Earth in union with people from other planets?"

"Can't blame the old snakeheads for doing that," O'Neill said. "We'll leave now."

The Albino smiled as he lifted a finger. "In that new timeline, which I created, the Goa'uld didn't remove the Stargates until after they were driven back by the Klingons. Observe."

He pointed. A door flew open. Sure enough, there were Jaffa in armor firing staff weapons at bearded, armored Klingons firing their own weapons.

After a few moments, the door slammed shut.

"Well, that's something," O'Neill said. "Now, can we go?"

The Albino narrowed his dark eyes.

"Certainly not, Colonel O-Neill. We're just getting started. I have more experiments to do. I have all kinds of ways I can change your timeline. I want to throw you around into different times and see the results." He clenched his fists. "The possibilities are endless."

The pale creature threw back his head and laughed.

"We are going to have so much fun!" he shrieked.

.

.


	2. The Gary Seven Alteration

"Check it out!" the Albino screeched, holding out his long arms and sticking out his long white tongue.

"How about we just stop all this?" Colonel Jack O'Neill groaned as he stood behind the white creature.

The Albino kept smiling as he drove the bus with all his hands and feet on the steering wheel.

"You're going to love this!" he screamed.

"That seems most unlikely," Teal'c said in his usual grim deep voice.

"I'm with you, Teal'c." Doctor Leonard McCoy spoke in a somewhat surly tone with a facial expression to match. He had his arms crossed over his blue uniform as he slouched in the back of the bus.

There were others in the back of the bus with him: Captain James T. Kirk, Major Samantha Carter and Doctor Daniel Jackson. All looked rather grumpy and surly. Actually, Daniel winced with a look that was more confused and concerned.

Sitting apart from the others, Spock looked mildly stern. Like the doctor, he sat with his arms crossed.

O'Neill moved toward the back of the bus.

"It's no good, Spock. He's got another one of those barriers up."

Spock formed his fingers into a kind of temple, though O'Neill might call it "spider-against-the-mirror."

"I anticipated as much, Colonel O-Neill. Nevertheless, I shall continue to observe."

"You do that, Spock. Observe. And keep me informed. Keep me apprised. Keep me in the loop." As he spoke, O'Neill glanced out the window where scenery was flying by rapidly. "Wherever he's taking us, he's in a really big hurry."

"Most likely he's just showing off his power," Captain Kirk said sullenly. Along with the others, the captain had been cooped up on the bus for hours.

As he drove, the Albino played with a cigarette lighter. "Ouch!" he grumbled at one point.

"Well, he's not invulnerable, we know that," McCoy said.

"But with those barriers and all he can do, how do we stand up to him?" Carter asked.

"An excellent question, Major Carter," Spock said, still doing the finger thing.

"Keep observing there, Spock," O'Neill said. "Captain Kirk and I will strategize."

Daniel leaned forward. "Uh, excuse me. Mister, uh, Albino? Sir?"

"Call me 'The Master,'" he said.

Daniel frowned. "All right. Mister Master."

"Just Master."

As he usually did, Daniel looked momentarily confused. "Listen. Can you tell me what you're trying to achieve?"

Briefly, The Master glanced back. "I believe I've been clear about that, Doctor Jackson. I want to create changes in the timeline and see what happens."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun," he giggled. "For example, what happens when I do this?"

The Albino/Master pointed a long gnarled crooked finger.

A man appeared on the bus. Tall, dark curly hair, sharp eyebrows, long black coat. Daniel thought he looked like the Sherlock Holmes from the British TV series where Sherlock operated in the modern day.

"Who are you people?" the man demanded.

Kirk rose. "Gary Seven," he whispered.

"Freeze!" The Master ordered.

Gary Seven froze, caught in a look of shock and confusion, eyes half-open.

"Gary Seven has been removed from the timeline," The Master said. "Let's see how that works out, shall we?"

"Must we?" O'Neill said then he leaned in toward Spock. "Who's this frozen guy Gary Seven?"

Briefly, Spockwore a slight frown, then: "He was instrumental in averting a missile that would have caused massive destruction."

"If that got changed, that's not good," O'Neill said.

"Here we go, pulling into our parking spot!" The Master shrieked.

It was an odd sight: a bus, covered with colorful psychedelic designs, pulling into Times Square. The bus stopped in the middle of an intersection where everything around, the cars and the crowds, stood in a frozen state. Just like Gary Seven, they were still, motionless. The sound of a ghostly howling wind added to the eeriness.

With his feet still on the steering wheel, The Master pointed to the largest screen in Times Square.

"Observe," he said.

"Do we have a choice?" O'Neill asked in a rather testy voice.

"Amen to that, Colonel O-Neill," McCoy said in a kind of muttering voice.

Images appeared on the giant screen, images that flew by rapidly. Images of Gary Seven, Kirk and Spock, and SG-1. The latter were dressed as hippies.

"Kirk and Spock beam down to Earth to track a rather unusual transporter beam. But before they even meet Gary Seven, he vanishes. I removed him from the timeline. How clever I am!" The Master laughed and clapped his hands.

"Yes, we're all marveling at your cleverness," Kirk said.

"Thank you, captain." The Master bowed his head. "Now to continue. As a result of not meeting Gary Seven, Kirk and Spock got caught up in the situation of S-G-One and their efforts to return to the future. Spock was very concerned about the timeline being polluted."

"Can't blame him for that," Carter said.

"Quite right, Major Carter. Who knows what nasty things can happen when a timeline is altered? Well, in this case, a missile heads for the Soviet Union, launching World War Three!" The Master covered his mouth as he giggled. "It's almost like the time, in an alternate universe, Doctor Jackson launched missiles at the Soviet Union."

"Doesn't sound like me," Daniel said with his frown-face. "Well, I guess I did do that once. But only in my mind."

The Master's dark eyes narrowed. "Let's have no more interruptions." Then a smile slowly spread across his skull-like face. "Now, getting back to that rather nasty missile." The Master held his arms out wide. "Observe! Behold! Voila!"

SG-1 and their "Enterprise" friends all felt a jolt as they found themselves outside the bus, surrounded not by skyscrapers but demolished buildings.

"All life on Earth destroyed!" The Master screeched triumphantly. "S-G-One went through the Stargate and Kirk and Spock got back to the 'Enterprise' just in time to vanish."

"A paradox," Carter said.

As he folded his arms, McCoy adoped a skeptical look. "If that's the case, how is it we're here right now?"

"Very simple, Doctor McCoy. I pulled a Gary Seven out of an alternate timeline. Merely a demonstration, you understand." The Master's smile grew. "And now I shall put him back."

A simple tap of The Master's finger, and Gary Seven was gone. Everyone was back aboard the bus, and Times Square was bustling once again.

The Master spoke in a bored voice. "I'm very tired from altering timelines and such. So, how about we do something just for fun?"

They were suddenly somewhere else. What looked like a stone temple in the middle of a desert.

"Where are we?" O'Neill asked.

"Vulcan," Spock and McCoy said together.

Loud fight music played as Kirk and O'Neill circled each other.

"This guy can control our actions?" O'Neill asked.

"Apparently," Kirk said.

As the others watched, helpless to move, the two fought each other using staff weapons in a kind of duel. This went on until both were down on the ground, unconscious.

The Master clapped his hands. "Well, that was fun. What shall we do next?" As he lit up, he raised a long finger. "I have a wonderful idea!"


	3. Old Wounds Resurrected

"Ugh!" Daniel Jackson groaned as once again he collided with Edith Keeler, pushing her out of the way of the oncoming black truck.

Daniel, along with his friends, old and new, were caught in a time loop. And that loop revolved around a fateful moment, a focal point in time.

As Spock explained while the loop repeated, Edith Keeler was a simple mission director whose impact on the timeline was enormous. If Edith Keeler lived beyond this traffic accident, her peace movement would delay America's entry into World War Two. That would then result in Germany developing the H-bomb and ruling the world.

Actually, Spock explained part of that. Other parts were explained by the Master, the pale being of great power who was throwing the group around in time and space.

The group consisted of Daniel (obviously), Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain James T. Kirk, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Leonard McCoy, Teal'c and Spock.

As the accident with Edith Keeler repeated over and over again, various members of the group collided with Miss Keeler, pushing her out of the way of the truck. In some cases, they grabbed Edith and pulled her away. This was because the Master could control their bodily movements and actions, if not their thoughts.

Most of the group stood on a city sidewalk as Kirk comforted a shocked and dazed Edith.

"I hate time loops," O'Neill panted.

"We are in agreement, O-Neill," Teal'c said while being much less winded than the colonel.

"This has got to be tough on Jim," McCoy murmured.

"In what way?" Carter asked.

"In the previous situation, Captain Kirk had to allow Edith Keeler to die," Spock said solemnly.

"I know," Daniel said. He had seen the episode. While altering the timeline, the Master had created a "Star Trek" TV show SG-1 was familiar with.

"This must be quite painful for Captain Kirk," Teal'c said somberly.

"As always, you're an astute gentleman, Mister Teal'c," McCoy said. "Allowing Edith to die was the toughest thing Jim ever did. Afterwards, he nearly resigned from Starfleet." The doctor looked sad, almost tearful in fact. "I met her, too, you know. Nice lady," he whispered. He wiped his eyes.

The scene around them changed. They were in a kind of temple with white columns, red banners with Nazi symbols all around, cheering crowds raising their fists, a Nazi band on each raised arm.

On a throne sat the Master, his pale smiling skull-face above a tan uniform and black necktie.

"Glorious, isn't it?" he said. "And all because Edith Keeler lived." He leaned forward and tilted his head. "Thanks to all of you."

Kirk stood with fists clenched. "You monster! You made me relive the worst moment of my life. Over and over again! I'll make you pay!"

Kirk lunged forward but the Master rose and an invisible force sent Kirk reeling back. The captain staggered as McCoy asked, "Jim, you all right?"

Daniel was on the other side of the "Enterprise" leader. "Captain Kirk, I'm very sorry about what you've been through."

"Let's not be sorry," Kirk said. "Let's just beat this thing, this animal, this monster!"

"Yes, yes, all very nice," the Master said. "Now let's get on with the show."

Squads of Nazis converged on the group. Kirk, Spock and McCoy fired phasers while SG-1 fired their weapons. Once everyone was down on the ground, O'Neill and Kirk surveyed the situation along with the doctor.

"No blood," McCoy observed.

"They're androids," Carter said.

"Quite correct, Major Carter," the Master said in a now-thundering voice. "Once Germany ruled the world for centuries, they advanced to the point where they built android armies." He leaned forward as he smiled. "And what do you suppose results?"

A giant screen appeared. On it was an image of Captain Kirk in a sleeveless gold uniform with a black belt around his abdomen. This Captain Kirk had a wild angry manic look in his eyes.

"What is this?" O'Neill asked.

"This is what might be called the Mirror Universe," Daniel said. "Where Kirk, Spock and others aboard the 'Enterprise' are evil."

"Doesn't sound fun," O'Neill said.

"It's not," Daniel said.

"Quite correct, Doctor Jackson," the Master said. "Instead of a peace-loving benevolent Federation, Germany created an Empire and a fleet of starships to enforce their will." The pale creature's smile faded as he held a hand to his forehead.

"Everyone take a break," he said then he vanished.

"That's not the first time he's done that," McCoy said.

"You are indeed correct, Doctor McCoy. The Master displays weakness then goes away for a short time. When he returns, he continues his displays of power."

"As long as the pest is gone," O'Neill said.

Kirk stepped forward. "It's almost like he needs to recharge his power."

"I think you're right, Captain Kirk," Daniel said.

"If that is the case, it would be most advantageous to strikes while he is weak," Teal'c said.

"Spock, keep observing," O'Neill said. "Let us know when he looks weak."

"I shall endeavor to do so, Colonel O-Neill."

"The sooner he's gone, the better," Carter said.

"I'm with you, Major Carter," McCoy drawled. "At first, I thought this thing was just a prankster. Now he's really starting to annoy me."

"Really? Just now, McCoy?" O'Neill said.

"The creature is downright dangerous, Colonel O-Neill."

"Oh, you're all wrong, Doctor McCoy." The Master floated above them, and his voice was now an airy whisper.

The pale one pointed a finger. "First, let me undo this thing with Edith Keeler." The Nazi banners vanished, and they were in some other place.

"Jack, this looks like your cabin," Daniel said.

"It does, sir."

"Indeed."

"Thanks for having us over," McCoy said with a wry grin.

"No problem," O'Neill said. "Everyone's welcome. Except you." He waved his hand at the Master.

"I don't blame you there, colonel." McCoy glared at the Master. "You're an awful person. Or whatever you are." He crossed his arms as he looked away.

The Master turned to McCoy and shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Doctor McCoy. My powers need not be used only for bad purposes. They can do some good."

The Master pointed two fingers. A tall brown-haired man walked in, sipping from an orange juice carton.

"Hey, Dad," he said. "Who are your friends? I mean, I know Daniel, Major Carter and Teal'c. But who are-? Wait. The guys from 'Star Trek.' Or at least people who look a lot like them. Cool!"

O'Neill made a face. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Dad. Charlie."

The Master stepped between them. "Yes, Colonel O-Neill. Your son Charlie. He managed to avoid that gun accident."

"Whoa! Who's the weird pale guy, Dad?"

"Of course, if you don't want that." The Master pointed a finger, and older Charlie was gone.

Now O'Neill lunged forward with clenched fists. "You sick, sick monster! Doing that to me!"

"Easy, Jack." Daniel held him back. Spock helped.

"Colonel O-Neill, step back. This is a situation where logic must prevail."

"And what about you, Spock? Would you like a father who actually loves you?" the Master asked.

While O'Neill was consoled by his friends, old and new, Spock looked up as he addressed the monster.

"Since you are a being of great power, why not do something of consequence?"

"I'm intrigued. Go on."

"Go back to the beginning of time."

Next to O'Neill, McCoy glanced up. "Yes, why bother with this penny-ante stuff?"

"Yes," Kirk said. "If you go back to when it all started, you could control all manner of things."

"Not the very beginning. No telling what might be there. But a time close to it," the Master said in a hissing voice.

"You would control all life," Carter said.

"You'd influence all the different races," Daniel said.

"You could battle them all and be victor," Teal'c said.

"Why bother with ants like us?" McCoy asked.

"Hey. Easy, McCoy. I'm no ant."

Kirk held out beseeching hands. "Why manipulate us, when you could be the one really calling the shots?"

McCoy marveled at how quickly Jim could recover from trauma. And Colonel O'Neill was much the same way, apparently.

"That sounds de-lightful!" The Master pointed a finger, and a portal appeared. He stepped inside. A scream followed as well as a wisp of flame and the portal popped shut.

"Well, that takes care of that," McCoy said. "Now, how do we get back to where we belong?"

"Beats me, doc," O'Neill said.

"But we'll find a way," Kirk said.

McCoy smiled. "Yes, we always do."

But then the sound of shrieking laughter, and the Master reappeared.

"You didn't really think it was going to be that easy, did you?"


	4. The Conclusion

"Welcome back to the new improved Goa'uld-Klingon War!"

Floating above the battlefield, with armies stretched out in every direction on a gray landscape, the Master held out his arms. As he smiled, he leaned forward to address the group of seven people he had been throwing around in time and space.

"I call it 'new and improved' because instead of going on for mere decades it has lasted for centuries. All because of you and your efforts to save Edith Keeler!"

"Happy to help," Colonel Jack O'Neill said.

The Master threw back his head and laughed, a loud shrieking piercing laugh.

Below the pale one, Captain Kirk, Spock and Doctor McCoy fired their phasers at armored Jaffa while SG-1 exposed Klingons to the numerous rounds of automatic weapons.

"These 'Klingons' don't look all that alien," O'Neill said. "More like humans with beards and big eyebrows."

"Indeed," Teal'c said as he fired his staff weapon.

As the Master flew off to other parts of the battlefield, O'Neill leaned in to talk to his new phaser-firing friends, all of them relatively safe behind a concrete barrier.

"You sure this plan of yours is going to fly, Kirk?"

"I see no other alternative." Kirk, along with the others, ducked at the sound of a nearby explosion. "If you have a better idea, now's the time."

The colonel considered for a moment. "Nothing comes to mind," he conceded.

McCoy smiled. "Try not to worry, Colonel O'Neill. I've seen Jim beat incredible odds before. Just ask Scotty," he chuckled.

"That is illogical, doctor, as Chief Engineer Scott is not present."

"It's all right, Spock," O'Neill said. "I've seen Kirk do his thing once or twice on the T-V show." He stood, fired, ducked back down. "Of course it's a lot different when actual Klingons are actually firing at me!"

"Nevertheless, there is a certain logic to Captain Kirk's plan," Spock said and then he fired.

Carter crawled over to join the group. "Sirs, is this a good idea? Aren't we just altering the timeline further?"

O'Neill waved his hand. "Look around you, Carter. This timeline has pretty much had it."

McCoy spread his hands. "The only thing we can do is defend ourselves, Major Carter. Until we put Jim's plan into action."

"That's the thing, Doctor McCoy," Carter said and then she fired three times. "What about all the new ways the timeline is going to be altered because of the plan?"

McCoy smiled then fired. "The way these things work is when there's a powerful being there's usually someone else who can help fix the situation."

"Let's hope that's the case here," Kirk said.

Spock frowned. "'Hope' is not a sound basis for a plan. Nevertheless, I see no logical alternative."

"For now," O'Neill said.

Frowning, Daniel noted one of the felled Klingons had sparks shooting out of a jagged hole exposing wires and components. It was impossible not to notice as the Klingon had fallen very close to him after being shot by Teal'c.

"It's an android," Daniel realized aloud.

"They all are, Doctor Jackson," the Master said as he floated back into position above them. He laughed and clapped his hands. "As the war dragged on for centuries, both sides were able to develop android armies." As he rocked back and forth, he laughed and clapped some more. "A much more civilized way to conduct warfare, don't you think?"

"War is war," Kirk said. "It always has some kind of cost."

Carter gave the Master a defiant look. "If there's no real cost to either side, doesn't that make it easier to start a war? And then prolong it?"

"You are correct, Major Carter," Teal'c said then he gave the Master a grim look. "War is not a game. One should only undertake if it one is prepared to bear the true cost."

"And fight only when it's necessary," McCoy said.

Spock wore his very serious narrow-eye look. "To do otherwise is illogical."

Giggling, the Master clapped his hands. "I do so enjoy your philosophical debates."

O'Neill gave him a look. "How's this for a philosophical debate? You're nuts!"

"I'm with Jack on this."

"Thanks for backing me up, Daniel."

Crossing his long pale arms, the Master looked slightly stern as he leaned forward. ":Let's remember who's in charge here."

"You are," they all said, under the control of the Master.

"Thank-yew." The Master spoke in a comical voice as he bowed his head.

The action around them froze. The Master hovered above them with his legs crossed and arms extended.

"Let's pause, shall we?" The Master closed his eyes.

Angrily, Captain Kirk stepped forward. "You claim to be a superior being, a being of great power. But what are you really doing?"

"You're not doing much of anything," McCoy drawled, sounding almost bored as he did.

Spock crossed his arms he as turned away from the Master. "Your acts are most insignificant."

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"You're nothing." O'Neill also turned away from the Master then waved a hand in the face of a motionless Jaffa.

"Yeah, I know I'm pretty bored." Daniel sighed as he hunched his shoulders and rubbed his sleeves to help against the cold. "How about you guys?"

"Pretty bored, Daniel," Carter said, looking off.

"This loathsome creature grows most tiresome," Teal'c said.

"Well, there you have it," O'Neill said, raising his eyebrows at the Master. "The vote is in. You've worn out your welcome. Time to shove off."

"Yes, why not run along now?" Kirk said, waving his hand. "Either that or really do something with your power. Something worthy of the name 'Master.'"

The Master rolled his eyes as he smiled and shook his head. "We're not doing that old 'go-back-to-the-beginning-of-time' gag again, are we?"

Kirk held out beseeching hands. "We're trying to get you to do something really great."

"Yeah, something more than this little magic show you've been putting on," O'Neill said with another dismissive wave.

Spock stood with his hands behind his back. "Yours is power without purpose, intellect without discipline, expenditure of energy without focus."

"So noted, Mister Spock."

"Basically, you're just a pest," O'Neill said.

"So noted, Colonel O-Neill."

After blinking his eyes and shaking his head, Daniel lifted up his hands to the Master. "What we're saying is: if you've got all this power, why not take it and really direct it into something big?"

"Something grand," McCoy said, spreading his hands.

"That's right," Kirk said emphatically. "Really do something great. What you're doing now is nothing."

"You're nothing," O'Neill said.

"You are most insignificant," Teal'c said.

"Yep. Nothing," Carter said.

There was something in the Master's face just then: not the usual smug smirk. Not the slightly menacing look he got at times. No, instead the Master looked stricken.

"Here's an idea," Daniel said. "Instead of bothering with us, why not do something like assassinate Hitler?"

"Or defeat an entire army," Carter said.

"Or lead many armies throughout history," Teal'c said.

Again, Kirk held up cupped hands. "Take over nations. Take over the world. Only put yourself at the center of it."

"Yeah, just leave us out of it," O'Neill said.

McCoy smiled. "There's got to be more important things to do than bother with us."

"You may be right," the Master said in a slightly high-pitched voice as he rubbed his chin.

"It is only logical that whatever actions you take with your great power, you receive the credit for it," Spock said and lifted an eyebrow.

"Take on real challenges," Kirk urged. "Defeat great armies. The Romans. The Greeks. The Nazis. The Goa'uld."

"Those Klingon guys," O'Neill said.

Daniel lifted a finger. "Maybe you could turn Einstein into a world dictator. Or a superhuman. Just, you know, make sure everyone knows you're behind it."

"Let your name go down in history," Kirk said. "The great and powerful Master."

"I like that," the Master said, hands on hips.

"But again, leave us out of it."

"Yes, Captain Kirk, I like that," O'Neill said. "Leave us alone. I like that part. A lot."

The Master's smile got very big, an almost Grinch-like smile. As his face crunched up in thought, he touched his fingers together.

"No doubt this appeals to you a great deal."

"It does indeed, Mister Spock."

"Of course it does," McCoy said. He smiled as he spread his hands and bowed. "You are both powerful and wise, great one."

"So wise," Carter said.

"So great," from Daniel.

Kirk's shoulders went up as he made his speech. "Whatever great things you're going to do, do as many as you can as quickly as you can."

Spock nodded. "It would be the most effective way to demonstrate the magnitude of your power."

The Master tapped his tentacle-like fingers against each other, then his eyes widened.

"Let's do this!"

As he smiled, the Master held his arms out wide. As he wiggled his fingers, he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"And away we go!" he shrieked.

The scenery around them rapidly changed, and SG-1 and their "Enterprise" friends had to hold on to each other for balance.

As images rapidly swirled by, Kirk thought it was like watching images inside the Guardian of Forever.

"That's the way to do it, you old Master you!" O'Neill shouted.

As they clung to each other, Daniel and Carter shouted out suggestions of more things the Master could do.

"But do them all at once," McCoy urged. "As many as you can."

With winds swirling around him, Kirk held a hand to his forehead as he squinted up.

"Do as much as you can! Do it all at once! This isn't too much for you. You are the great and powerful one!"

"Just like the Wizard of Oz," O'Neill said.

"Better than the wizard," Daniel said.

"Much better," from Carter.

"Indeed."

"I am the greatest, I really am," the Master said excitedly, almost like a little boy. "Look at me!"

"That's really good," O'Neill said. "Proud of you, buddy."

The ground under the group trembled even more violently.

"Getting a little seasick here," McCoy said. "On dry ground, no less. How about you, Daniel?"

"Allergies are acting up a little."

"See me in sick bay later."

Looking up at the Master, Daniel spoke in a nasal voice.

"Don't mind us. Just keep using your power."

"It is most impressive," Teal'c said.

"Ah, you can do better than this," O'Neill said.

At first, the Master smiled and nodded. Then he groaned, and his head drooped.

That was when they all let him have it.

Teal'c was first. When he fired his staff weapon, the Master convulsed. Kirk, Spock and McCoy fired their phasers; O'Neill, Carter and Daniel unleashed their automatic weapons, each one frowning and squinting as he/she fired.

The Master fell to the still ground. Once he observed no movement, O'Neill moved toward him. The others followed to gather around the fallen one. Sparks shot out of wires from a large hole in his chest cavity.

"The Master was an android as well," Teal'c observed.

"The question is: who made him?" McCoy asked.

"I'm afraid that would be us, Doctor McCoy." A gray bearded man, six-and-a-half feet tall at least, stepped into the scene. He wore a long green robe with black etchings. Daniel thought the robe looked part Kryptonian, part Doctor Strange.

O'Neill's eyebrows shot up. "And you are?"

"I am among those who monitor the multiple universes, Colonel O-Neill. We guard against alterations in timelines."

"Well, you're doing a bang-up job."

Spock crossed his arms. "Please explain what has transpired in regard to this android."

"I am curious to know that as well, Mister Spock," Teal'c said.

"We built this android to aid us in our work. But the evil ones we fight against caused it to go rogue."

"To go against its programming, in other words."

"That is certainly one way to put it, Captain Kirk."

With a slightly cross expression, McCoy folded his arms. "You're a little late to the party," he said drily.

"Doctor McCoy's right," Carter said. "Your android's been running wild for quite some time. No pun intended."

Gray-beard smiled. "Believe it or not, we had other far more pressing crises to attend to."

"I find that hard to believe," Kirk said.

"Got a lot on your plate, do you?" O'Neill asked.

"We shouldn't be too surprised," McCoy said. "There are more things in heaven and earth."

"Quite so, doctor. As we on the 'Enterprise' are well aware."

"How about that, Spock? A rare moment of agreement for us."

Kirk grinned. "We've certainly had our share of unusual experiences."

"Hey, we've seen stuff, too," O'Neill said.

"Yes, of course, Colonel O-Neill. We'll swap stories on the bridge. Or maybe at your base," Kirk said with a smile.

"Maybe over drinks, if you're buying, Kirk." O'Neill raised his eyebrows. "Or we could have cake. You like cake, don't you?"

"Of course he does," McCoy said. "That would be the one universal constant, Colonel O-Neill."

O'Neill looked down on the android. "You can tell the guy's programming was a little screwy. He called himself 'the Master.'"

"It suggests he wanted to rule over others," Carter said.

"Some humans are like that," Daniel said.

"As are the Goa'uld," Teal'c said.

"And the Klingons," Kirk said.

"Don't forget Romulans," McCoy muttered.

"Vulcans were once quite barbaric," Spock said.

"Must be something in the water," O'Neill said.

"Or another universal constant," McCoy said with a sigh. "The desire to be a dictator."

The gray-haired one also sighed. "Regrettably, there are many races that want to rule over others."

"Well, at least this little adventure is over," O'Neill said.

"Yes, sir. It'll be good to go home," Carter said but then she turned to Gray-Beard. "But won't our knowledge of the future endanger the timeline?"

"Do not worry, Major Carter. I will arrange it so none of you have any memory of these events."

Now Carter looked down at the android. "In the future, you may want to be more careful with your toys."

"Noted, Major Carter. And don't worry, my friends. As far as the timeline, we shall put everything back the way it was." Gray-Beard held out his hands. "The waste of the Goa'uld-Klingon War shall be no more."

"Too bad you couldn't program your android with more of a conscience," Daniel said.

"We will do what we can in that area, Doctor Jackson."

Kirk smiled. "That may have worked to our advantage. We were able to play off his arrogance and vanity."

"He had no shortage of that," O'Neill said.

"He was indeed full of hubris."

"Well-spoken, Mister Teal'c."

"You also express yourself well, Mister Spock."

O'Neill adjusted his weapon so it was at his side but still ready to be used. "Well, folks, it's a shame we have to leave when we're all getting along so well. But it's time to say 'so long.'"

As he smiled warmly, Kirk stepped forward with his hand extended. "It was a great honor to meet you, Colonel O-Neill."

"I think I'll miss you most of all, Captain Kirk," O'Neill quipped.

"Likewise, I'm sure," Kirk said with a grin.

McCoy also shook hands with O'Neill. "It'll be hard to miss you with no memory of you."

"We'll do our darnedest, won't we, doc?" O'Neill said.

Daniel offered his hand to the medical officer. "Thanks for all your help, Doctor McCoy."

"You're welcome, Doctor Jackson. Sorry. Daniel," he said with an apologetic smile.

"Major Carter."

"Doctor McCoy." The two shook hands as Teal'c bowed.

"Very good to meet you, Mister Spock," Carter said as Teal'c bowed once again.

"Yes, very good." When Daniel vigorously shook hands a little too long, the Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "And you, too, Captain Kirk." Here, Daniel's handshake was a little shorter.

"May fortune favor your journey," Kirk said with a smile and one hand lifted.

"And good health to you all," McCoy said.

"No worries there, McCoy. Ol' Doc Fraiser keeps us in tip-top shape. Too bad you two can't meet."

"I'm sure it would be delightful."

Spock performed the Vulcan hand salute. "Live long and prosper, S-G-One."

"Right back at you, Spock," O'Neill said as he put on his sunglasses. Carter smiled and nodded with Daniel and Teal'c looking a little more solemn.

The gray-bearded robed figure lifted a hand. "S-G-One, if you will assemble close together, I will send you home."

"Roger that," O'Neill said. They moved into position. "Beam us back, buddy."


End file.
